Bad man's world
by ErsatzE
Summary: Aigle a la mauvaise idée de proposer des défis. Au tour d'Alex, des révélations pourraient en surprendre plus d'un! Sur la chanson Bad man's world de Lewis- OOC


**DISCLAIMER: Librement inspiré des **_**Aventures d'Alex Rider **_**par A. Horowitz et de la chanson **_**Bad man's world **_**de J. Lewis **

Par tous les dieux, pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce stupide jeu? Par ennui, supposait-elle. Trois semaines dans un camp d'entraînement SAS sous la pluie avec comme seule perspective le même parcours du combattant chaque jour suffirait à déprimer n'importe quel adolescent de seize ans.

Alexe Rider s'ennuyait donc ferme. Quand les membres de son équipe, enfin plutôt quand le membre le plus dingue et enfantin de l'équipe K avait proposé des défis, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. De toutes façons, Aigle avait un peu -beaucoup- forcé la main à tout le monde. Même Loup avait dû prendre part à ce jeu.

Aigle avait écrit des actions humiliantes, impossibles ou complètement tordantes sur des bouts de papier, placés dans une boîte, que chacun tirait au hasard.

Renard avait été le premier à passer. Son défi? Réussir à remplacer le shampooing du général par une teinture rose. Le plus dur n'avait pas été de se procurer le produit, ou même de le remplacer dans la trousse de toilette du soldat (il était un espion, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de lui), mais de ne pas éclater de rire à chaque fois que votre regard se posait sur les cheveux de la victime. En effet, le général avait menacé toute personne se moquant de lui de trois semaines de corvée de toilettes. Cela avait dissuadé beaucoup de monde de s'esclaffer. N'empêche, Alexe retenait plus que difficilement ses rires. « Au moins, il est accordé à son uniforme, » souffla-t-elle à Renard.

Elle avait dû à son tour tirer un papier. « Chanter une chanson dans la cantine durant le dîner ». Elle regarda Aigle avec un regard mauvais.

-Sympa, vraiment, j'apprécie. Comme s'il ne pleuvait pas assez!

-Oh, allez, Louveteau, tu ne peux pas chanter si mal que ça!, lança Aigle

Le problème n'était pas la justesse de sa voix mais le timbre de sa voix. Personne n'était au courant de son travestissement et elle ne devait pas le laisser voir. C'était en quelque sorte son assurance-vie. Moins de personne était au courant, plus facilement elle pouvait échapper aux ennemis la recherchant.

-OK. D'accord, je le ferai. Mais d'abord, quelle chanson tu veux?

-Ce que tu veux. L'hymne anglais serait de circonstance…

Alexe le fusilla derechef.

-Une chanson qui te ressemble?, suggéra Serpent.

-Qui me ressemble? Vachement facile à trouver!

Elle eut l'après-midi pour ruminer sur cette question épineuse. Elle eut enfin une idée lumineuse qui scotcherait à coup sûr son équipe. « Et les autres soldats », murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

* * *

C'est ainsi que peu après avoir fini son repas, elle s'éclipsa silencieusement pour se préparer, sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Aigle avait obtenu du cuisinier de pousser quelques tables pour laisser un espace dégagé et suspendu des draps. Il avait obtenu, elle ne savait trop comment, un micro. Histoire que personne ne loupe rien.

Aigle demanda le silence dans le hall, promettant une exclusivité. Les soldats habitués à ses excentricités l'écoutèrent, pressés de voir ce qu'il avait préparé cette fois.

Serpent prit place sur un tabouret avec sa guitare. Alexe lui avait demandé s'il pouvait jouer quelques accords basiques.

Une voix sortie alors de derrière le rideau de draps. Une voix un peu éraillée, un peu enfantine, un peu hésitante.

_It's a bad man's world_

Une silhouette se dégagea du rideau. Les soldats étouffèrent un hoquet de surpris en découvrant Louveteau, un micro à la main.

Loup et Renard perdirent leur sourire moqueur quand la voix d'Alexe s'affirma. Le couplet suivant firent fonctionner leurs méninges à plein régime. Si Louveteau avait vraiment choisi une chanson lui correspondant, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions!

_Was I born as a promise to keep the peace_  
_Or meet the shame_  
_Before you split, one thing left_  
_To give me my ordinary name_  
_Give me my ordinary name_  
_Now that I'm still standing,_  
_I've got something left to prove_  
_Got a bullet left, but I can't decide_  
_Which scorpion I'm going to shoot_  
_Will it be me, will it be you?_

Loup tiqua au vers « _give me my ordinary name _». Il avait tenté, sans succès, de trouver le vrai nom de Louveteau.

Snake pensa à la blessure de Louveteau, tout près de son cœur. Une blessure causée par une balle.

Renard ne savait que trop bien que le scorpion symbolisait Scorpia. Mais il doutait que les autres le sachent.

A la dernière phrase du couplet, Alexe mima un revolver avec ses mains, le pointant une fois sur elle, une fois sur Aigle.

_It's a bad man's world  
It's a bad man's world  
I'm a bad, bad girl  
It's a bad man's world  
_

À l'écoute du refrain, Renard s'étouffa. « _I'm a bad girl _», ça voulait dire quoi ça?

Au moment où il se posait la question, la voix de Louveteau passa une octave au-dessus, perdant tout timbre masculin. Louveteau était une fille! Il n'en revenait pas.


End file.
